Accepted or Denied? An auslly story
by I-LOVE-AUSLLY-AND-RAURA
Summary: When Austin Moon moves to Miami for his dad's job, he starts the 11th grade at Marino high school. Ally Dawson, the popular girl at Marino has a test. Will Austin be good enough to be popular, or will he be bullied for the rest of the year? In the mean time, will 'auslly' spark and influence Ally's decision in a good way? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Austin's POV**

I'm so excited. (Note the sarcasm) I had to move from my amazing place in California, to Miami for my dad's stinking job. You see, back in Cali, I'm the popular bad boy that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to have. I'm 16 yrs old starting the 11th grade at Marino high school, with my reputation down the drain. I also had to break up with my hot girlfriend Cassidy cause I just don't do long distance relationships. 2 years ago, my best friend Dez moved from California to Miami and he goes to Marino too. And I just love when he talks about what happens at that school. Apparently, there is this girl, what's-her-name… Ally. She is the most popular girl there; you could say she rules the school. And say you're the new kid, you have a month to prove that you are worthy of being popular and not a bullied nerd/geek. If she denies you, you could just say that you're going to have lots of problems for the rest of the year. Don't worry about me, I'm totally going to ace the test…

"Austin, honey! Come have your breakfast!" my mom called.

"Pancakes?" I questioned.

"Of course!" my mom answered before I rushed downstairs to gobble up my delicious meal with maple syrup.

After breakfast, I went to change. I got a yellow t shirt that hugged my abs tightly. Also black skinny jeans, my navy blue hoodie, whistle necklace and my yellow high-tops. I grabbed my backpack. I went downstairs and said goodbye to my mom before heading out the door.

**Ally's POV**

Mmmm… first day of the 11th grade, and I'm still the most popular person in school. I take a nice, warm shower and pick my outfit. A black faux leather mini (really mini) skirt, a yellow strapless tube top, hair straight with blond ends, make up, a gold bracelet and black pumps. I walk downstairs to eat French toast with maple syrup and head out the door. The school is really close to my house so I can walk. When I reached the Marino, I opened the double doors and walked in. The new quarterback dog-whistled while obviously checking me out. I walked past him, then turned my head around and winked at him. When I walked by a group of girls, they looked at my outfit and noted everything down. As you can see I'm the person every girl wants to be and every guy wants to have. I looked around for new kids. I didn't see many but one of them caught my eye. Standing with the popular ginger Dez, is a new guy. A tall muscular body, beach blonde hair, deep brown eyes, perfect smile…and just the kind of person to start with this year.

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Dez!" I exclaimed as it was the first time I was seeing him in person since he moved.

"Hey buddy! Still remember our handshake?" He questioned.

"Yeah!" I replied before we did our complicated handshake. I just love this guy.

"So how's Cassidy?" Dez asked.

"I broke up with her." I said, looking down at the ground.

"Sorry-" He said before he got interrupted by a hot girl who was looking at me.

"Hi! I'm Ally Dawson, and you are?"

I froze in my tracks. That's Ally?


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I'm feeling so many emotions at once. She's REALLY hot, her voice is mesmerizing, her smile is flawless, and I think I have a crush on her. And I just realized that I have to pass the test… but that can't be too hard, right? Oh who am I kidding, I'm Austin Moon and I can do anything! I focused my attention back to Ally and gulped.

"Austin Moon. I moved to here from Cali and let me just tell you something. I know about the test. I know you are the most popular person here. Just so you know, I was in the exact position as you are now before I moved. The only thing I don't know is if you will accept me or not. That will be your decision and not mine." I let out, and I waited for her reaction.

To my surprise Ally just smirked. "And don't forget, you only have a month. Let me tell you, we'll be having some fun Moon." And then she just walked away.

**Ally's POV**

I decided to ditch school and head to the beach. My stuff is already in my bag so after talking to Austin I headed out. Austin… he makes me want to turn back to my hair chewing, dorky book loving self. Wait, let's back up.

Before I started high school, I wasn't the same as all the cool kids. I knew I couldn't be like that in high school; I would be bullied to make sure I felt different, weird and stupid. The summer before, by best friend Trish helped change me, from attire, to attitude to personality. I was so different; it made people who hated me, change their minds. Now here we are.

Austin makes me feel real, happy and even though I was using attitude, he was still really nice. I reached the beach and changed into my bikini. I lay on my towel as only one thing; well rather person was on my mind. Austin.

**Austin's POV**

Its fifth period lunch and I haven't seen Ally since our discussion in the morning. I asked Dez if he knew where she was. He simply told me that sometimes she ditched for the day and probably did that today. The bell rang which signaled the end of lunch. As I was walking to history, I couldn't help but think about Ally. Did she think of me the way I thought of her? I'm glad I broke up with Cassidy, I thought she was beautiful but boy I was wrong. But now that I think about it, Ally wouldn't like me. The test would be so much easier if she liked me because she wouldn't want to see me hurt. And that's exactly why she wouldn't.

"Hey man you okay?" my friend Dallas asked, flashing me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. But really, I wasn't. I ignored the teacher as my mind drifted into thinking about Ally. Only her.


End file.
